You Go First!
by Wolf of Chains
Summary: To spend the night of horror, two friends play Bioshock. However, its all fun and games before the TV starts acting up and drags the two friends into the game. What can go wrong with a game full of Big Daddies, Splicers, and Security Bots? "Great, just what we needed. Hudson, you go first!"/"Me! Why me!"/"Because you know what to do!"/"Point taken, hand me those pistol rounds.


**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome to my first Bioshock fanfic. Honestly, I never thought of writing a Bioshock fanfic until my friend gave me an idea while I was playing the game (the first Bioshock) Here's what my friend said (from what I can remember): "If I was stuck in this game, I would be stuck with you because you know what to do." Yep. Anyways, here's my first Bioshock fanfic, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bioshock (obviously)  
**Claimer:** I only own this fanfic

***Re-edited 11/13/13**

* * *

**You Go First**

**Prologue: Horror Night**

* * *

Thunder roared in the midnight sky as two friends were about to fall asleep from the lack of scary movies in their library of movies. The two resided in a decent size living room that connects to an open kitchen, a plasma TV that faces the living room from a corner and next to the sliding door that leads out to the patio, a black circular coffee table that sits in the center of the living room and two dark brown couches.

"Hudson, I'm falling asleep here..." A girl said in a groggy tone, trying to keep her eyes open and herself awake.

"If you do then I'll wack you with a pillow." Hudson replied as she grabbed a pillow near her feet on the couch. The other girl just snorted and adjusted the blanket over her body "And besides, it's not my fault that I lack scary movies..."

"You could've rented from Redbox, duh."

"Shut up, Desere." Hudson huffed.

Desere rolled her eyes and looked back to the main menu screen of the movie: Dark Skies. More thunder roared in the sky "God damn thunder, I hate it." She muttered under her breath "You sure you don't have anything else? This is supposed to be a 'Scary Movie Night'."

Hudson scratched the back of her head "This was a late night decision if yours. It's not my fault that I haven't gone movie shopping." She said before standing up from the couch and adjusting her outfit: black basketball shorts and a white tanktop "Well, I do have several games but they're not scary." She muttered. Hudson knelt down by the coffee table and dragged out a small case of video games from underneath, she unzipped the case and flipped through it.

"I don't give a damn what game it is, as long as it has some horror in it." Desere commented and Hudson nodded in response.

"Have you heard of a game called Bioshock?" Hudson asked.

Desere raised an eyebrow at the name of the game, "Nope, is it scary?"

Hudson grabbed the Xbox360 controller from the table and procceded to change the TV input and turn on the Xbox360 "Somewhat." She replied "It scared me shitless the first time I played it."

"And when was that?"

"Years ago."

"..."

Desere sat up from her laying position on the couch as she watched Hudson insert the game. Desere, wore her practice outfit of color guard: black tights with black short-shorts over it, a black sweater over a black shirt, and a black scarf wrapped around the top of her head to cover her hair.

As the game began, Hudson plopped back down to her usual spot on the small couch by the door with the Xbox360 controller in her hands. After some adjustments to the game settings, the two friends fell silent as the first cutscene played out.

_"They told me, 'Son, you're special. You were born to do great things'. You know what? They were right."_

The screen faded to black as people began screaming in the background and the plane crashed into the water. The 'Bioshock' title screen appeared from the black and presented itself. Another cutscene began with the main character under the water and watching belongings sink into the depths below him, as well as parts of the plane. A propeller zoomed past him. The main character swam to the surface of the water and gasped for air.

With Hudson and Desere watching the cutscene, Hudson took control of the main character and swam through the water with fire dancing along the surface**.**

In reality, lightning joined thunder in the skies but the two friends ignored their presence.

As Hudson progressed through the game, she became angry after each death and failure to kill a Big Daddy "God damn you, Big Daddy!" She hissed, moving the main character out of the Vita-chamber and going back to where the Big Daddy was.

Desere held back her laughter as the sight of her best friend letting out bits of pieces of her growing anger "Didn't you say that you beat the game?"

Hudson's eyes remained glued to the TV screen, "Yeah,"

"What difficulty?"

"...Easy..."

"You beat the game on easy?!"

"Shut up! It was my first time playing the freakin' game!" At that moment, Hudson finally defeated the Big Daddy with only several shotgun rounds but not much EVE and first aid kits "Oooh! Take that!" Hudson paused the game for a quick break.

Desere sighed in relief, she needed some food and the first thing she did while Hudson went to the restroom was raid the kitchen for any ramen noodles. That shit is the bomb "Hudson needs to restock on ramen before I beat her ass..." She muttered after adding water to the cup and putting it in the microwave. Her stomach growled in hunger. At the corner of her eye, the TV screen began spazzing out from the pause screen to a bright neon green screen "Hey, Hudson!" She called out to her friend "Something's wrong with your TV!"

"What do you mean?" The sound of the bathroom sink was heard being turned off. Hudson emerged from the bathroom. She followed Desere's gaze to the spazzing TV until the screen stopped at the pause screen "And I keep telling my mom to buy a new plasma TV." Hudson grabbed the Xbox360 controller and pressed 'B' to exit the pause screen but nothing happened. Her eyebrows knitted together and pressed the button again, nothing happened. Hudson tilted her head to the side as Desere stood next to her with a hot cup of noodles "Great, the game froze..."

"But what about the TV?" Desere questioned "Don't tell we're just going to sit on the couches and stare at your broken TV." Hudson snorted at the commented. Lightning flashed and thunder roared outside. The lights within the apartment began to flicker on and off "Dude, you better not say that this apartment is haunted."

Hudson didn't answer as the TV went back to the neon green screen.

Everything then went black.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so, the prologue didn't go as planned but at least its done and I'm somewhat proud of it. Anyways, if you have any questions, go ahead and PM (or include them in your review). Until the next time on "You Go First"! See ya!  
Don't forget to review!


End file.
